Lavinia
Livinia, or''' Vin, as she is sometimes called, is a former princess of Minar. She is the youngest daughter of King Magnus and Queen Amabel. 'She is preceded by her two older siblings-' '''King Cassian and Queen Bellatrix. Appearance Livinia is of average height, with dark brown hair and gray eyes. She also has extremely pale skin and fangs, as a result of her vampirism. She always wears a locket around her neck, which holds the ashes of King Cassian. Personality Livinia is a quiet and untrusting person, usually keeping distance between herself and others. However, she is far from uncaring- she’s genuinely kind and caring, and hates having to hurt others, despite the fact that she now needs blood to survive. History The young princess’ upbringing was mostly uneventful. Under the rule of her parents, Minar was a stable and peaceful country, and Livinia and her siblings enjoyed a relatively peaceful childhood. However, the peace came to an end as war broke out just weeks before Livinia’s fifteenth birthday. To make matters worse, Queen Amabel fell ill during the following winter. Despite the kingdom’s best efforts, the Queen soon perished, much to the grief of her husband and children. It had initially been assumed that her illness had been the result of some sort of internal upset, but it was soon determined that the Queen had been poisoned. Enraged, King Magnus threw himself into the war effort, determined to avenge the death of his wife. Despite massive casualties for the Minarians, Minar hailed victorious. However, during the victory celebrations, King Magnus was assassinated, sparking the war’s revival. The royal children had lost both of their parents in about a year. A weary nation and two grief-stricken sisters turned to Prince Cassian, who assumed the throne upon his father’s death. The three siblings shared a close bond, and Cassian relied heavily on his sister’s for guidance. While Cassian was well versed in the domestic aspects of kingship, his mastery did not extend to the art of warfare. The task of conducting the war eventually fell to Princess Beatrix, who quickly proved herself to be a military mastermind, despite the protests of the kingdom’s generals. Princess Lavinia’s roles mostly consisted of moral support and general advisement, which meant she was increasingly shut out of important conversations. While her older sister and brother were often shut away conducting the kingdom’s affairs, Lavinia was usually found roaming the castle, desperately lonely. As the war began to turn against the Minarians, Beatrix and Cassian began to bicker constantly, constantly fighting about the state of the kingdom. Their feuding came to a climax when Beatrix ordered a military assault without informing Cassian. The strike was successful and was a huge blow to the enemy, but Cassian was furious, and cast Beatrix out from his war council. Cassian turned to Lavinia to fill her place, but Livinia quickly proved that she did not have the military mind of her older sister. Still, Cassian relied on her heavily, but they did not grow as close as he and Beatrix had been. Beatrix, furious with her brother for casting her aside, began plotting with the nobles she had swayed to her side. As the number of Cassian’s military failures continued to rise, Beatrix and her nobles formed an army of their own. Their attacks were successful, but a furious Cassian threw Beatrix into the dungeons when he learned of her subterfuge. She was eventually released after Livinia soothed Cassian’s anger, but the resentment between the two remained. Beatrix, while quietly continuing aiding the war effort, began petitioning Cassian for her reinstatement into the war council. However, Cassian refused to budge, stating his inability to trust her, and that he could handle the war. Desperate, Beatrix began to quietly form a most treasonous plan- if Cassian refused to listen to her, he would have to fall, for the good of Minar. Beatrix began slowly poisoning the king, hoping it would give him time to change his mind. As the king grew progressively more and more ill, Beatrix installed herself as his primary caretaker, doting upon him day and night. Cassian took great comfort in her presence, and deeply expressed how grateful he was for her, but ultimately refused to let her back on the war council. Furious, Beatrix hit him with a hefty dose of poison, which ultimately resulted in Cassian’s death just hours later. Naturally, the circumstances of Cassian’s death were enough to arouse suspicion, but with the help of her supporters, Beatrix escaped punishment. Cassian was cremated, and his ashes were placed in two lockets for both Beatrix and Livinia to wear. Beatrix turned to Livinia for comfort, and for a time, the two shared a close relationship. However, the war concluded and Beatrix began devoting all of energy to building up Minar’s military might, Beatrix quickly became a harsh and cruel sovereign, much to Livinia’s obvious disappointment. As Beatrix began seizing more and more power for herself, Livinia quickly sought to distance herself from her older sister. However, she did not truly turn against Beatrix until one of her former supporters came to her, begging for her protection after he earned the ire of Beatrix. Livinia began a quiet investigation of her sister, and with each discovery, became more and more horrified with her sister. She eventually concluded that she was the cause behind Cassian’s death, and began to follow in her sister’s path- she gathered her supporters, and began to reluctantly plot to remove Beatrix from the throne. However, as peaceful options became impossible, as Beatrix had removed all diplomatic ways to remove her from power, Livinia began to plot her own sister’s assassination. However, despite Livinia’s best efforts to avoid suspicion, the activities of Livinia and her supporters drew the Queen’s eye. Livinia was stripped of her title and was thrown into the dungeons, along with many of her supporters, with execution imminent. Livinia managed to escape with the help of a few sympathetic servants, but was ill prepared for life outside the castle. With only servant’s clothes, her locket, and a kitchen knife, Livinia struggled to survive. She quickly fell into the hands of a group of vampires, and, despite her efforts to resist, was turned. Livinia had hoped to amass her supporters, but with her new vampiric qualities, she feared she would be cast out and hurt. Instead, Livinia ran as far away from the capital as she could, assuming the name “Vin”. Eventually, she took up residence in a small town called (NAME), working as a lowly (OCCUPATION). She is still there at the start of the campaign.